Code GeassR2: The Odd Rewrite
by Phoenix L.B
Summary: It picks up in the same room their new beginning left off. Broken hearts betrayed by smiles, other broken hearts are fixed by them. The purple haze fades, and the truth comes out. But, through it all, it's still weird. How much more odd will this get?
1. Let's start over

Come one, come all!! Only days before Christmas and R2 is already up?!!?!? I know, I was shocked, too. And I wrote it. ^__^ It may be a tad less lengthy than you'd like, but who am I to make you wait?

As usual tradition, I love you all for reading, favoriting, and reviewing and I don't own Code Geass. Just pretty Lola. C'mon, you don't wanna listen to me jabber on. Enjoy!

* * *

Lelouch had removed any trace of himself from Lola's memory. Needless to say that it worked, whether Lelouch was sure of it or not, but there was a nagging feeling coming at him from the back of his head. Along with that feeling was pain, Lola's heart and Lelouch's eye. Seems as if classes were done for the day or never even started. Let's begin this time with Lelouch as he entered the student council clubroom. Milly's notes were already posted for another festival. And like last year, she was in attempt in a world record for the biggest pizza in the whole world. Sounded promising...... and his left eye again was causing him a little pain.

Now, as if fate struck at random, but for a reason. After all this time these two are still being thrown into situations with each other. Meaning, Lola entered shortly after Lelouch. As chipper as usual with that same smile on her face. The smile that usually was as bright and cheerful as her voice. "Hi~!" By now, she'd heard already. And she was wondering...after the pizza was made, exactly who would eat it? If no one ate it, it'd be a ridiculous waste of pizza. And she loved pizza, still.

Lelouch spoke, laying down a few of Milly's notes on the table. "The Chairman put me in charge of the upcoming festival. And let me decide who would be in my team. Could you inform Rivalz that he would be the emcee and Suzaku will be in charge of the ingredients?" He walked closer to his own table and got some different papers.

"And yeah, I still got to ask permission about the waiver to be distributed..." Lola'd been wondering about the waiver for weeks now. It bothered her. He still hadn't done anything about it? He was in charge, right? Milly, she trusted this boy a lot, so Lola had every reason to do so, as well "Say now, you should get permission soon. It does no good to any of us if we don't have permission to give it out...Lelouch." She didn't want her Onee-sama's, as well as everyone's fun messed up because Lelouch procrastinated. Did he usually procrastinate? If one were to go by only appearances, they'd think he was the serious type and liked to get things done as quickly as possible.

Or…at least Lola would think that. She paused for a moment at the end of her sentence. She hadn't forgotten his name now, she was just hesitating. Of course she had to remember his name after hearing it a few times. He _is_ the Vice Chairman "And yeah, Rivalz and Suzaku, got it. Lelou--- You need a nickname. Lelouch is fine, but maybe a nickname would be cool since I'll be seeing you everyday."

He paused from getting the papers he needed on the table. Nickname? Shirley had stopped calling him _that_. Milly was the only one who gave him a lot of weird call names while the rest of the Student Council addressed him as plain Lelouch. "I don't think I deserve a nickname. Lelouch is fine." Lola didn't think so. She always had some sort of way to disagree when he said things like this "Of course you deserve a nickname, everyone does."

She smirked a bit, folding her arms across her chest "And besides, if you don't suggest something...I might just go and ask Milly what would be a cute nickname for you." Lola, being a mirror image of their yellow-haired President, knew that Milly was a force to reckon with. Lelouch had to know also, being second in command. He waved her off. "That will only remind me that you _are_ her sister, and that I must begin to fear you as well." Ouch. "What? Is it a bad thing? Being her sister? Also…you don't have a reason to fear me, even if I'm Mi-san's sister. I wouldn't do anything to publicly humiliate you....without a reason..." After she had said that last phrase, he looked at her, his eyes narrowing with half-amusement, half-disbelief.

'_Yeah, right... You wouldn't do anything to humiliate me.. ever again..' _As many people could vouch for, he was referring to the 'Sleepy Lulu' incident, and Lola too spoke of it, but had no idea...since it had to do with him. If it meant avoiding something like that again, though it was caused by the very same thing, Lelouch would accept the nickname "Fine. A nickname." His face held no emotion. Well, maybe some discomfort. A habit made out of doing things he _really_ doesn't want to go through with "So what kind of name have you baptized me with?" Fate throws it back. The name will be forever etched between them She smiled kindly, eyes closing. Lola simply said "Lulu.." Her eyes opened once more "Simple enough. Yes?" He acted like he wasn't affected by it. Even if he really, really was. "You just heard it from the Chairman's list of call names for me. But it sounds... nostalgic.."

He suddenly shifted his direction back at the table, to hide a small smile on his lips. Did it feel good to hear that name spoken by her again? "Nostalgic, huh?" She didn't know. But she did feel it after he'd said so. Not just agree with him because she wanted to, or did she? _'Maybe' _Our twin-tailed brunette wasn't sure. Lola stood quietly for a moment before speaking again "Lulu...give me a nickname.." Now, Lola knew very well that her name was already too short for a nickname.

A little unfortunate because she'd like to have one. It would be cute. Even if it was pointlessly longer than her actual name she wouldn't care. She only wondered what Lelouch could come up with. Nothing? "Lola will be fine." He didn't require himself to think of it anymore. "Hmm, as expected.." Lola took a seat and folded her arms on the empty table and laid her head on top of her arms, like she was going to take a nap. She kept her eyes open, though. She doesn't announce this type of thing, she does it at random. Lola slept wherever and whenever she pleased. That's where all that energy came from.

Problem is, it may not be being used as it once was. And she was obviously aware of this. After Lelouch had gathered enough papers, he intended to leave the office. But before he took the final step out the exit, he glanced a last look at her... with his still aching left eye. Then he was gone. "...?" She may have noticed the glance he gave her, but she'd closed her eyes shortly after. Thinking nothing, or not much, of it. He was already walking through the clubhouse halls, and crossed paths with _his_ best friend.

Lelouch himself was out for a long time, so was Suzaku. But this time, he knew that Suzaku was the white Knightmare's pilot, so no wonder he was frequently away. They had been lying to each other… '_and I'll continue poisoning you with lies, because you're my friend... Kururugi Suzaku..' _Suzaku entered the office and saw the festival plans. He was certainly surprised. So much to start getting loud "WHAT!? The biggest pizza in the whole world??" The sound jolted Lola. She'd never hear Suzaku yell. It was more the yelling that startled her than who it was whom was yelling, but after getting spooked, she was a little miffed "....Why are you yelling? And...you're in charge of the ingredients for this pizza....and find Rivalz when you can and let him know he's the emcee. Put that loud voice to good use, huh..?" Slowly, she sat up in the chair "Really. Pizza. Is it that big of a surprise?"

Suzaku bowed a little, "Oh! I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed you when I entered." He sat on the near chair as he settled his school bag on the table. "No, no. It's fine. You just startled me a bit is all. No biggie." She gave a gentle smile. Suzaku went on to say "Just imagine a big, no, huge pizza baked. How many people will be needed to eat that?" He noticed something and decided to bring it up now when it was just the two of them. "By the way, you're no longer the cheerful Lola I met before."

The other thing, she could only shrug. That would be a rather large pizza, but the school also has a rather long list of students. Every piece better be eaten or it'll be a sad waste of food. "What? No longer cheerful.." She couldn't help but look at him with a confused and saddened expression. She didn't understand, nor did she want to not be seen as cheerful. Lola liked being cheerful. That's what Lola was, the cheerful one. Wasn't she? Suzaku nodded."I mean, you are cheerful, but somewhat.. lacking. I may sound stupid but.. Yeah.." He looked at her worried. "Did something happen to you..?" It was Suzaku's nature to mind these kind of things, especially of his friends. "No, Suzaku...you don't sound stupid. I'm not sure how you could." She shrugged, going on "But, no. Nothing happened to me at all. I'll probably be as cheerful as you remember in no time, so don't worry about it." She flashed a bright smile, but it was only on her face for Suzaku to focus on something else. She did have to admit, she's been feeling off for quite a while. She'd have to fix it on her own, though. "Ah, okay." Suzaku just pretended he didn't ask anything at all, and read the notice more.

So the head of the committee in charge of the festival would be Lelouch "That reminds me too.. She doesn't hangout with Lelouch anymore as well..." He was almost whispering to himself. Suzaku was referring to Shirley. Whatever happened to her seems to be happening to Lola also. Maybe a tad different, though? He again wanted to ask if something happened- to her and Lelouch this time- but he just brushed the thought off. Lola seemed to have heard him. Almost clearly. He may be speaking softly, but she was still _right next to him. _

"Hmmm?" Her smile fell "Did you say something Suzaku?" Lola could've sworn, but maybe it was nothing? Suzaku realized he'd fouled up. So he began to speak and fumbled. "N-No, don't mind it." Lola, as usual, was still curious. If told not to mind something or whatever.. her mind remains on it. No matter what she's told if she doesn't feel it's true "...Fine."

She folded her arms on the table and let her head rest on them again. This time, she did put her head down for a nap. Within minutes Lola was fully asleep. Completely unaware to the world outside her dreams. If she was dreaming. And she was dreaming. Of her unspoken past. The people she knew, the lovely branches of people she descended from. Never being able to see them again didn't even occur to her while she dreamt. It was all about the fun that they _had_, that they had the pleasure of being together back then.

Meanwhile...Lelouch was again planning to go outside Ashford, and he was dead serious right now. Knowing that his friend, whom he tried to convince to be on his side, was his enemy all this time, he had to prepare himself well. Out of nowhere, C.C. showed up behind Lelouch, eyes somewhat wary. "Something is wrong with you, isn't it?" He wore his usual cold image, "It's none of your business."

C.C. ignored him and went on "You used it on those who didn't deserve it. Like that girl who kissed you, and that girl named Lola who's always clinging to you, also." Lelouch became irritated "I said it's none of your business." She lied down to his bed, as if she weren't listening to him at all "You used it, without thinking how would they feel. Isn't that being selfish?"

It really was. Shirley, god knows what she's feeling right now, but Lola's cheer is disintegrating. "Like you cared when you offered me this Geass without considering that I might end up like Mao." He bluntly said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and started exiting the clubhouse. He might take another could of days off, but he kept his important position at the upcoming school festival in mind.. But, back with the other female protagonist--

As Lola slept, a little something embarrassing happened. It happens to everyone every now and again. Lucky her, Suzaku left the room a long while ago. He left when he realized his friend was sleeping peacefully. But, Lola, she was drooling. Not so much as to form a puddle, but, there was definitely that drooly feeling there.

It'd been a while and of course Lola had to wake up sooner or later. Also, napping the way she did had caused her some kind of pain by her neck. A serious crook "Ah, man.." She vowed this time, no more sleeping on tables like this. It's either bed or something more comfortable. She got up and began to leave, groaning as quietly as possible. Heading back to her place. Her bed. Her comfortable, comfortable bed. A bed where she did most of her thinking. And before she fell asleep again…she found something….

Within the past weeks, Euphemia Li Britannia announced Kururugi Suzaku her knight, much to Lelouch's dismay; the attack done by the Chinese Federation to the Kyuushuu Block; the much awaited School Festival that was devastated due to Princess Euphemia's public appearance and her announcement of Special Administrative Zone of Japan; her death within Zero's hands and the declaration of United States of events made Lelouch exhausted, physically, but not messing with his initial intention of destroying everything _first_ before he could create a new world. It was essential, so it should be matter what it Black Knights were already heading to the Tokyo Settlement from Mount Fuji to overthrow the reigning government, and this condition made the students at the Ashford Academy worry. Why? If the Black Knights just happened to stroll by them, there may be massive panic. They're students. What are they going to do?

During this time, more than ever, Lola was paying attention to the news. The Black Knights' movements did nothing but interest her. Lola, herself being Japanese but with an Italian last name, has every reason to be interested. Not finding any other way to satisfy her curiosity, or to occupy her, she was typing away on the computer. Searching for any bit or piece of information. Euphie's death wasn't at all pleasant but still, she continued on, looking for anything she could learn about the man who'd caused her death

"If I read one more line about Zero, my head will explode."And, of course, the internet was informative, but not as helpful as she'd liked. Zero was a terrorist to Britannia, and any information she wanted on the leader...wouldn't be so kindly said where she searched for it "...I hate this."

Suddenly, there was a knock on Lola's door. It was Shirley. "Hm?" Slowly the brunette rose from the chair and moved over to her door and opened it "Hey, there. What's up? I don't usually see you around my door." She smiled kindly. As much in common she had with Shirley, they weren't seen together so much. Probably for that very reason. Shirley held very serious eyes as she started her question, "N-Ne, Lola-chan. Do you know... where Nana-chan's brother is? I.. I always see you with him... a long time ago, so you might know where he is." Lola had to stop and think of it for a moment.

"Nunnally's brother? You...do mean Lelouch, right?" She seemed to go into deep thought, very obvious, deep thought "Uhh, let's see. We used to hang out a long time ago..? Well, right now, I can't think of where he could b-- Wait, why? What'd he do?" An inaudible sigh asked the other female's lips "I... see." Disappointment was evident in her face. "I think... _he_ has gone insane...", "....." Her eyes focused directly on Shirley. Curious, green eyes. Lola was into this now "Say that one more time, Shirley, but in a way so _I_ can understand, also. Alright?" Shirley looked around the area, making sure there wasn't another souls around to hear their conversation "I think we should go talk privately. It's only to _you whom I can trust this..."_ She was probably right. Lola was a lot of things, but she was never one to ever spill a secret.

"This may be the first time I ever see you acting serious, Shirley. Alright. Privately. Is my room private enough?" She opened the door more, in case the answer was 'yes'. Shirley had her foot stepped inside Lola's room, and once in completely, she was the one who volunteered to close and lock it. She grasped her classmate's arm and gently yanked her away from the door, even if eavesdroppers could hear easily. But in there, Shirley could see Lola's laptop, she even noticed the page on the computer. "I see, Zero really does intend to conquer the whole world. I wonder if he's doing this for his little sister..." Lola, being the bright mind she is, simply assume Shirley meant who Lola thought she meant. What were the odds? But all evidence points to Lelouch. First Shirley comes to Lola, asking if she knew where he'd be, and then goes and something like that.

"Shirley, could you tell me exactly--..." No, this wasn't Lola. She had to put herself out of this state for a bit. Any other way of saying this wouldn't seem right "Are you seriously saying Lulu, our Lelouch, is Zero?" The orange-haired female gasped aloud "L-Lulu?" Shirley seemed startled with that word. "T-The same name that Rivalz had said..." Any rough or insensitive-to-Shirley thoughts were going through her mind, but now, this one mattered the most _'.....Get to the point already. Really. You came here to tell me something right?' _"....Shirley. I don't mean to be rude, but just spit it out already, would you? You came to tell me something about Lulu, right?" She smiled as gently as she possibly could. The other female really seemed a bothered by something. Far be it Lola's place to help that discomfort. "N-Nana-chan's brother... is Zero himself. I can tell, read this..."

And she handed the letter she wrote over to Lola, with Lelouch's name written on it."And he's already coming... To save his sister.. I know..." She heard Shirley as she read the letter. Shirley knew. What's more, Shirley knew _also_. "....Okay, before I respond, how do you feel about this, Shirley?" She still had the paper held up to her face as if she were still reading. "I feel... weird. I don't remember..." She frowned more. Shirley was probably confused, but very sure it was all true "I don't remember... writing that..." Lola looked up from the paper at Shirley and held it out to her, eyes emotionless and plain "I want to show you something, a bit similar to this. Now please, try not to freak out. Privacy, remember?" She winked playfully, a small smile forming on her lips, before going over to her bed and reaching under her pillow.

She'd gotten her diary and tossed it in Shirley's direction "Catch. Read any page from that thing, you'll get it." Just about every page of that book was either filled with the little bits of information she knew of the Black Knight's actions because of Zero or her daily fun with Lelouch. His confession of his other identintity was directly quoted in there, the day he said it. All leading up to the latest events on the news, the day before her memory of his was erased. Sometimes when writing 'Lelouch' and 'Zero' would be used in place of each other. Accidentally putting Lelouch's name where 'Zero' belonged and vice versa. Shirley caught one drawing that had flown at her face, and it was a drawing of Lelouch in a Zero outfit. A very nice one, but she'd comment on Lola's artistic skill later "Y-You know who Zero is as well...?" For a while, but she went on as normal. Acting as if she knew nothing "Apparently....." She shrugged "Now I feel weird...I don't remember doing any of those things either. Especially that time in the pool. However, there are these things left behind to remind us.."

If she could, she'd like to get to know Lelouch…or Zero better. To help relive the moments in the book that _she_ wrote. To feel the way 'Lola' felt in the book. "J-Just what happened to us..." She asked to Lola and herself as well in a meek-sounding voice. Shirley must be as curious as Lola is right now. If not curious, worried. She looked out of the window in Lola's room, seeing the flying forces of the Black Knights coming nearer. Lola walked closer to Shirley, looking out the window with her. She sounded so calm "..I have a pretty good idea of who to point the finger at."

Inside the Gawain Knightmare Frame sat the unmasked Zero, his left arm folded to support his slumped head, his left eye glowing with royal raging purple; his Geass wasn't able to deactivate anymore. He could see the palace of Britannia on their way, a sign that they were near the settlement. "So, what are you planning to do?" C.C., who was piloting the Frame, asked him."Like Suzaku said a while ago, I'll never let them see the skies tonight.." Zero, then ordered the take-over of Ashford Academy, wherein they'd use it as a 'headquarters'. '_In this way, they'll be safe within my hands. As I destroy Britannia, I'll assure they'll still be safe…'_

Back in Lola's room, the twin-tailed brunette was getting antsy, and as if Shirley was now her right hand, Lola started off

"Shirley, let's get outside. Quick. I want a better look. Not sure they've ever been this close to the school before." She turned to look at her with a semi-serious, semi-excited face "C'mon! Bring the paper and my diary with you, but hold onto them tight." Again, she was at the door and held it open for Shirley "Let's get a move on, green eyes."


	2. Bleeding Hearts, among other things

It seems that I've left you hanging. My birthday was the following thursday after New Years and this chapter...-- Uh, short chapter will be a belated present to us all.

I hope you won't be cross with me and will kindly accept my apology for making you wait.

Hey, ever notice how Death Note has kick ass music playing almost all the time. Somethin' about it just makes you wanna rock.

* * *

Shirley followed where she was leading, and in the midst of their run, she saw a familiar man walking with other Black Knights at the other side of the hallway.

"Z-Zero..." she said. Lola looked to where Shirley was and had a pensive expression on her face as she watched him. His real face was still unfamiliar. She couldn't remember _'Hmph. We can't simply just go up to him like this, we'll need to do something so we can get closer and not just be sent to a room with other students to be watched. Come on, Lola. We've gotten this far...so now..' _

"I've got it, but it isn't going to be easy. Heh. Nothing ever is." She turned to the other girl, serious...maybe for the first time "Shirley, we need a way to get to Zero's Knightmare. There's a definite chance he'll be using it tonight. If you're not up to it, I'll go at it alone but let's not waste time standing here if you _are_ coming." Lola pulled Shirley into a close empty room and shut the door behind them. It was dark and convenient. Couldn't risk being caught so easily. Lola looked to Shirley in the dark. Seeming a little sad but hopeful and searching for the same feeling in her, and of course it was there

"So, you in or what? 'Cause...we're going to be doing a few dangerous stunts tonight." As if it weren't dangerous enough already? Shirley looked so worried, even more than Lola hid herself. "B-But Lola-chan... He's surrounded with his soldiers. How can we possibly..." She shook her head. She had to! Shirley wanted to know what it is Zero did to her in the first place, Lola had her sights set on the same thing. They wanted their truth back. So, she nodded "I'm on it!" Lola nodded slowly, resting a hand on Shirley's shoulder

"That's what I like to hear. Remember who we're dealing with and then remember who you're working with. Me. By some odd miracle, everything'll be alright. Now...we're going out the window." She turned away and went to the window and opened it just enough to peek out, not to expose herself. Had to see if any Knight's were close enough to see them.

"THERE ARE STUDENTS IN HERE!!" Yelled one of the armed men and called for reinforcements. Zero was standing not far from the location and he was surprised. He already knew who it could be. Who else would be willing to pull a stunt like this, and who'd be the most likely to follow obediently? '_Shirley.. and Lola together?' _Lola cursed aloud. Seeing no reason to be quiet now. "Damn it! I hate when they yell...it's really annoying." She wasn't going to run through the halls. Zero knew this place as well as anyone else. Without a second thought, Lola opened the window wider and jumped out, landing safely on her feet "Shirley, hurry!" Really no use in keeping quiet now. She turned and sprinted off. Who cared where she went, all she knew was that Shirley and herself weren't getting caught! Not now! Quickly, Shirley followed Lola and jumped out of the window, although she lost balance and fell on her knees. When the Black Knights were attempting to follow them, she immediately stood up, setting her pain aside and ran as fast as she could. Lola glanced behind her before going back to searching for a place-- that wouldn't crawling with soldiers set to catch them.

_Armed_ soldiers-- where they could hide. "Shirley, are you alright?" When Shirley came down after her, the fall sounded a little harder than her own, so she guessed she didn't land on her feet. Shirley nodded, though Lola couldn't see it. "I'm just fine. We have to go to a _safer_ place, right?" The question: is there any safer place on campus at the moment? "Honestly, I don't think there is one right now. And if there is, we need a faster way to get there." She stopped suddenly, almost falling over. There wasn't a safer place right now, huh? Nothing in or on the surrounding area of the Academy was safe. Even beyond that…they were at war at it all became a lot more serious to Lola when she realized it would be..quite difficult this way the were going at it "Ah, geez! Well...I have a different idea now anyway. We'll get to his Knightmare one way or another." The other girl agreed, so they only continued on walking to the side of a school building. It was dark over there but not so dark so they couldn't see anything. It was fine for a minute or two, in silence, but on their way stood Zero, alone. Shirley froze where she was. Maybe afraid to move any closer. Lola, as usual, was a different case "Oh..." She just stared for a moment. He was alone? Well, he knew that they wouldn't hurt him and he had no reason to believe otherwise. Lola smiled gently, walking closer and trying to think of what she'd feel like if she was saying these words and knowing well who said it before. She sighed heavily before speaking "You're an idiot in disguise." In her diary, it recalled a day where he used those same words on her.

The day in the pool. Suddenly, he pointed out his gun at Lola, giving Shirley a shock. Behind the mask, his eyes were quivering with mixed emotions of guilt, fear and agony. Lola just stared at it. Not frightened at all, from what one could see. She wasn't thinking of whether or not he'd shoot, she wanted to know what he felt like right now. Hold a gun out in front of two girls, his friends. This could only be killing him inside. Two girls whom he knew very well, and both had feelings for him. For Shirley it was obvious, but not really Lola "You wouldn't. I know you wouldn't." Lola looked back at Shirley, smirking "Shirley. Come closer if you want to. He's not scary. He's just like...a long lost kitty-cat. A cute, smart, inconsiderate, skilled, talented, and...friendly kitty-cat. Isn't that right?" She turned back to Lelo-- No, Zero, still smirking as she was "That's right, isn't it? We're friends. Right? All three of us..." His hand suddenly trembled after he had heard what Lola said. That was right, they were friends... that's why he had to face the consequence of dragging them into his chaos. "I don't remember... having a friend as chatty as you are." The dialogue slipped from them as if it were natural

"Chatty? Hmmmm, does that describe me well?" She pretend to think it over, a hand scratching the top of her head before turning back to Shirley "Yo, Shirley, still got my book? It's..actually in a situation like this I was hoping to show it to him." The girl nodded and handed Lola her notes. Zero, however, had a evil chuckle. His fear, agony, and guilt seeming to momentarily fade "And what is that you'd show me?" Lola didn't answer immediately, she was quickly scanning the pages for what it is she'd show him. It was the drawing "Well, why don't...you see for...yourself?" Finally, coming upon it she held the book open and held it up so he could see. It was her drawing. The Zero outfit on and Zero's unmasked face. It was as lovely and unexpected as it was the first time it was revealed. She huffed a bit, pouting. It was the face of her friend, the man in front of her "And then....the entries stop on this day...-- Atleast, they change." If Zero could've trembled anymore, it'd be considered a seizure. He remembered it.. '_T-That drawing..…' _

For a moment, Lelouch hesitated, but he aimed at Lola's left arm…the left arm she used to draw that picture. And he actually fired his gun. He'd shot her and no one could even see the pain it caused him, but how it effected the victim was…nothing short of obvious. A loud, shrill, and pained cry escaped from her. The book fell from her hands as she bent over and fell to her knees, tightly gripping the spot where he'd shot her. Though it was all she could think to do with her body, the gripping only made it hurt more and more blood flow forth. She screamed

"Why?!! What the hell was that for?! That REALLY...!!" It hurt. It hurt _so badly. _She couldn't recall ever feeling this type of pain before. Whether it be physical or not. Her heart may have actually stopped in the short time it took for that bullet to reach her arm and tear a large hole it, similar in size to the hole in her heart and mind. She could feel her eyes watering up, a couple of tears falling. Lola didn't want that either. She didn't want him to be the reason for her tears, she didn't want him to shoot her "Ahhh...Lulu, why?! Why..?" She whined, her body twitching from the pain. She was just glad he wasn't aiming to kill her. Shirley hurriedly ran toward Lola, and frowned with the wound she got. It was bleeding a lot. "Have you really gone insane!? How could you do this!? Just when we thought that we were your friends, Lelouch Lamperouge!!" That's where she was wrong. Even after being shot, Lola still saw him that way. But she saw nothing but the blurred vision of the ground through her tears. He, Lelouch , as Zero, had no choice but to aim at Shirley as well; he left that name back at Mount Fuji, when he decided to kill his most beloved sibling next to his real sister, and all he was now was Zero. He'd have fired at Shirley's arm too, when suddenly the Viceroy's Knightmare and had intervened, forcing him to leave both Lola and Shirley to load the Gawain Knightmare.

'_I'm sorry.... Lola.…' _He apologized to her only in his mind, but sincerely. It'd have been nicer if he'd said it to her face. After he was a short distance away she helped herself back onto her feet with her unharmed arm, and just a little pushing on Shirley "ZERO!" Lola looked over to see him leaving. That and that the Viceroy had arrived so he definitely couldn't stay. But, like this there was no way to be sure she'd make it to his Knightmare....which is what she guessed he was going to "You'd better come back, do you hear me?!" She sighed, shaking her head. He'd shot her. At least she reached him and showed him the picture.... _again_, perhaps. Now, if only she could find another way..and her plan may be fulfilled, but there didn't seem to be a chance for it. "Looks like we won't be following him, Shirley..." Shirley nodded, after helping Lola get up. Shirley was simply Lola's helper in all this. Holding the documents and speaking when it seems right. Lola doesn't even really except Shirley to stay around after all the craziness passes and she does. That surprised her, but also made her happier. No smile, though. Shirley was a real friend to her. Shirley spoke with concern "Let's go find some help. You're bleeding." Clearly.

"Do we have to? I'll live. Nothing vital was damaged." It was obvious she was bleeding, it just took all of her strength not to be rudely sarcastic in her response. You know, straining herself not to say: "Oh, I'm bleeding? I hadn't noticed. I thought my arm was just sad, and puking cherry goo. Jeez, you're dumb.." Of course, that'd be mean and she wouldn't do that to a friend.

"Let's find Suzaku, maybe we can secretly tag along with him.....he's bound to be here somewhere because of all this." Still apparently determined to follow Zero, she started off in the direction the'd just come from. No point in giving up unless you've exhausted every option "Let's get help for me later, there's still a chance we can follow him.." Shirley was worried, and not satisfied with what Lola had said, but she agreed to find Suzaku. As earlier stated, simply a helper. A friend who doesn't seem to have anything to contribute but will obediently follow. Suzaku, at that moment, was trapped inside the Lancelot by Rakshata's Gefion Disturber. A remarkable device, really. Lelouch was engaged in a battle with Cornelia, and eventually had a score with a geassed Darlton. He learned the truth: Cornelia didn't know who was the master mind in his mother's death. It was a bitter-sweet discovery.

It wasn't his other sister, but he still didn't know the culprit. What's more…his mother knew it'd happen that day. After that, he learned that his sister was abducted. He abandoned the battle scene, went to Kaminejima with C.C., with freed Suzaku and Kallen on his trail. Confrontations were made: Suzaku confirmed the fact that his best friend was the one who killed his princess, his love, Kallen was in great shock to see the unmasked Zero before her eyes, guns pointed out at each other and with the yells of their names....

_It fades to black..._


	3. Attention readers, I have words

As you may have guessed right about now, this story is on a looooooooooooooong hiatus, but it will continue. I assure you. So wait patiently.

My Lelouch I'm rping with now on myspace is going through a little bit of something and it's only courteous that I wait patiently….as Lola would.

Now, then. I'd like a to say a few words about a world-loved celebrity that passed away this summer

Michael Jackson.

He was a big part of my childhood, I found a message that somehow accurately related to my life some time after the first time I heard it. The first time I saw it, Thriller scared me.

Didn't watch it again for 3 years. In loved it, though. His music was bomb and I was willing to overcome my fear of zombies because of that. ^__^ Hell, I watched 28 weeks later without blinking.

I wanted to meet that man during my time on earth, sing one of my favorite songs of his with him and sing one of his favorites with him. Trust me, I can sing. But, next time I see him we'll both be angels.

I loved him. I heard him. I believe any allegation, bad word, or horribly out of taste joke about him is false. I didn't believe what was in the news, I didn't turn my back on him one.

I think he's on a tropical island now, chillin' with other "dead" celebrities. Buddy Holly, that dude from Hawthorne Heights, that lady who died the same day as him, Al Green, Frank Sinatra. All those good people. And the Kennedy's, too. And let's not forget his pet mouse, Ben.

Ben, the two of us need look no more~

Bye-bye~!!

I'll have the next chappietoor up in no time. ^___^


End file.
